


Stalker

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fear, Rape, Stalking, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck





	Stalker

Walking home from work you felt as if someone had been watching you since you locked the shop doors. Looking around you saw no one still and tried to shake the eerie feeling away. You looked down at your feet and picked up the pace. Only about eight more minutes till you reached the train station.

 You stop to take a breath or two before pulling open the doors to the station, but they don’t budge. Station closed about five minutes ago.  _ Fuck! I took too long to close and now i have to walk the twenty minutes home instead.  _ You looked around again and still saw no one. You headed through the alleyway in hopes to make your route home quicker. You swear you heard someone breathing heavily behind you, but didn’t dare to look. You’re almost breaking into a full sprint when you feel your body hit the brick wall forcefully. 

 “What the fuck man?!” You can barely see the man’s face that pushed, before you can get anymore words out you feel his hands around your neck, squeezing. You flail your arms attempting to knock his arms down but he’s too strong. You go to kick your legs but he has them pinned against his. You finally get a glance at his face, but it’s the white mask of Michael Myers, if you could scream you would instead your eyes fill with more terror. In the struggle his mask flies off and he stops, confused. His grip around your neck loosens as his lips meet yours and he forces his tongue down your throat. You bite down on his tongue and he smashes your head against the wall in anger. 

 He stares at you with a look that says it all. ‘Try to do that shit to me again and you’ll get worse than that.’ You whimper as his clammy hand snakes its way in between your thighs. You look down at his already unzippered coveralls and shake your head no at his size. You go to scream as he forces his way in, but his hand is clamped tight over your mouth. You feel too weak to fight back, but still try to push him off as he pounds himself into you harder. He drops you to the ground and you try to crawl away, but he takes the opportunity to ram you from behind, his strong arms squeezing at your stomach.  _ Please someone help me...come down the alley please.  _ Tears streamed down your eyes as Michael ripped through your soft flesh with his cock, tearing your insides apart with his size. He pushed your face into the cement as he pumped into you harder. He pulled out or you again and you hoped he was finished but your nails ripped across the ground and he pulled you into his lap to face him, his cock twitching against your stomach. He picked you up and slammed your body down onto him and he moaned loudly while he used your body. 

 You thought that maybe if you played into the part he might finish faster so your lips shakily met his and your tongue danced with his as you bounced on his cock. He rubbed at your clit and you were so angry inside that this was feeling like ecstasy to you. You moaned into his mouth as he fucked you faster. Your fingernails raked into his bare back as he took control again, letting out throaty grunts as you felt your insides become messy. You watched as his limp cock slid out of you along with all the spunk.  _ God no, why did he cum in me.  _ You cried softly as he rubbed at your clit until you squirted on his coveralls. You watched as he zipped his clothes back on and turned around to face the other wall. 

 You lay there wondering what the hell and why the hell this just happened to you, fearing what would happen next. You pulled your ripped clothing back on and ran out of the alleyway, surprised he didn’t follow you. You never stopped running until you made it home, glad that your parents were asleep. You crept quietly in the house, shutting your bedroom door and locking it as you practically ran to the shower. You tried to scrape away his scent and you cleaned yourself inside, hoping you wouldn’t get pregnant. Afterwards you lay in your dark room, fearing any subtle sound. You looked out your window into the dark night sky and caught a glimpse of him standing there. Just looking into your window, you gasped hoping he didn’t see you as you duck down. 

 You knew you couldn’t sleep that night, you panicked trying to remember if you locked the front door when you came home. Dread overcoming you as you look outside again and he is nowhere to be found. You go to turn around to climb back into bed but stop dead in your tracks as you bump into what feels like a wall. Too scared to turn around, too scared to scream, but you know he’s there. He grabs you, but surprises you as his arms wrap around your waist in a gentle gesture. You remember he was basically raised in a mental hospital, he probably doesn’t know the basic fundamentals of life. You decide you want to teach him before he harms anyone else. He carries you to your bed, and he lays next to you, boots and all.

 “Erm Michael,” you whisper. You feel his body shift as he looks at you. “Please no boots on my bed. He grumbles softly as he unties his shoes, putting them next to the bed. You take his mask off of him to get a better look at his face, although he protested. You look at his wavy hair and sigh. “Michael, I have a lot to teach you so you can understand what you did to me previously is not acceptable. He looks at you with a blank expression. You feel your heart pounding in your ears as you lay next to the man who raped you.  _ This is crazy, I have to kill him. _ A part of you didn’t want to kill him and he stared at you as if reading your thoughts. He pulled you into his open arms and held you. You noticed a faint tattoo on his wrist, you touched it and he jerked his hand back. 

 Michael spoke to you softly referring to the mark on his wrist, explaining the terrible things it made him do. As if he couldn’t control his own body. You cried again and he kissed your head, comforting you till you fell asleep. 


End file.
